Laura Water
History Laura and Annabeth were born to Anuket and James Water. Anuket stayed for three days after they were born then left. Their father treated them fairly well untill their 4tha birthday when, Annabeth almost drown on holiday at a swimming pool. Suddenly he completing ignored Annabeth it was like she had died that day, he also started treating Laura as a tiny baby and never let her do anything she wanted. When they started school they both got average grades and made some mortal freinds but they mostly stuck together. They had average lifes untill the age of 7 at which they were diagnosed with ADHD. Their father started to give Laura random medication to help her, but none of it did. He stopped giving Annabeth food and clothing so Laura gave Annabeth half of her food and clothes to keep her alive. They shared a room as their dad did'nt give Annabetha room or bed. When they started high school Laura got so sick with the way he was treating Annabeth she hit him and broke one of his hips. While he was at hospital they ran away taking food water and clothes. They set camp at a nearby forest using a tent they has taken from home. Whilst in the forest their mother met them and told them who she was and what they are. Then she gave them transphorimg swords that turned into dolphin necklaces, afterwards she sent them to camp. They were claimed when they got to camp. Personality She is cheeky and often described as a troublemaker. Laura loves making trouble and she never uses proper english. Slang is her language and she hates it when people talk like the queen, it bores her to death. She never pays attention in lessons unless she likes them, Laura often gets in trouble for this. Appearance Laura has long wavy red hair and light blue eyes. She has pale skin and wears make-up, but only waterproof. She wears the latest fashion and her sword/necklace at all times. She is an average weight and height for her age. She looks slightly older than her twin Annabeth. Weapons and Armor Lisa sword.jpg|Her Sword/Necklace iop.jpg|Her sword/necklace Savannah Armour.jpg|Her Armour Her stuff Ability Offensive #Children of Anuket have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Anuket can create a small tidal wave the bigger it is the more it drains them #Children of Anuket can make the creatures living in the nile attack an enemy Defensive #Children of Anuket can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the Nile as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. #Children of Anuket have a slightly higher resistance to burns. #Children of Anuket have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Anuket can also create a sort of armor out of water #Children of Anuket can make the creatures living in the Nile defend them Passive #Children of Anuket can breathe underwater. #They have telepathic connections to all animals that live in the Nile #They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. #They can make air bubbles form under water. Supplementary #Children of Anuket have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, teleporting in the Nile costs next to no Energy #Children of Anuket are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. Traits #Children of Anuket always know their exact coordinates when in water. #Children of Anuket can feel the difference between fresh water and salt water. #Children of Anuket have a love for water, and generally excel at water sports. Camp Life WIPS Relationships wi[ Theme Song WIP